A Fiery Turn of Events
by Trace Carter
Summary: What if Louise wasn't the only one to summon a human?


**A Fiery Turn of Events**

**JOUNOUCHI sama**** helped me create the idea for this story so some credit goes to him. I'm hoping this will be a popular new take on a FoZ and One Piece crossover. Some characters will definitely be OOC so that the plot will work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or One Piece.**

Within the void of limbo, a lone figure drifted through the emptiness. He wore no shirt, showing his muscular figure with a large circular scar on his chest and back. He wore black shorts with a loose orange belt with a belt buckle that had a red 'A' emblazoned on it. Finally, he wore a necklace of red pearls and had a tattoo that read ASCE on his left arm.

This man was Portgas D Ace, also known as Fire Fist Ace, famed pirate that held a bounty of 550,000,000 berries before his death protecting the one he called his brother in the battle of Marineford. Upon his death, he found himself within this Limbo. As he drifted through the void, he heard a voice calling out.

_I call to my familiar that burns with fire. One who fights with passion for what he believes in. I call across the vast distance for you to come to my side._

'I wonder what that was about?' mused Ace as he drifted, 'Sounded like someone was calling out for someone.'

Suddenly a bright green light appeared in front of him and engulfed him. When the light faded the void was empty once more.

xXsceneXx

At the Tristain Academy of Magic, the second year students were gathered for the Springtime Summoning Ceremony to summon their familiars. Many different creatures were summoned ranging from a Frog to a Mole to a large blue Dragon. Because of this, one of the students was a bit nervous.

"I'm going to fail," moaned Louise softly.

"In getting a better familiar then me you and everyone else will fail," said a red haired girl that stood beside her.

The redhead's name was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. She and Louise had gotten off to a rocky start due to Louise's family's feud with Kirche's,

"We will see," said Louise.

"Don't worry about it you will not," said Kirche, "I'll even go first."

"Alright then," said Louise, "let's do this."

Kirche stepped forward onto the circle that had been made for the summoning and raised her wand.

"_I call to my familiar that burns with fire. One who fights with passion for what he believes in. I call across the vast distance for you to come to my side._"

Soon a green portal appeared and deposited Ace.

"Is this the afterlife?" asked Ace as he looked around, "It looks pretty nice."

"A human?" exclaimed a student, "Has this ever happened before?"

"I don't think so," said another.

"What did he say?"

"I couldn't understand him."

"Miss Zerbst," said the teacher, "please finish the ritual."

Kirche nodded

"_My name is__Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst__. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar._"

Kirche then leaned down and planted a kiss on Ace's lips.

"What was that for?" asked Ace in surprise.

Suddenly Ace felt a sensation on his head that he hadn't felt since the battle of Marineford: burning. His forehead felt like Akainu was using his magma to carve letters into it. He grit his teeth to prevent from crying out in pain and flames danced along his body, surprising the students.

"What was that?" exclaimed Ace!

"Why was there fire on you?" exclaimed Kirche.

"Miss Zerbst," said the teacher, "please move to the side and Miss Vallière will take her turn."

Kirche nodded and walked over to join Tabitha and Louise stepped forward.

"_My familiar that exists somewhere in this universe. My brave and wise familiar, come to my aid and follow my guidance. APPEAR!_"

For a moment there was nothing, then suddenly there was an explosion that knocked everybody off their feet. When the smoke cleared, another human male was seen sitting in the small crater. This one looked about 17 and wore a blue jacket and black jeans and had black hair.

"Another human?" exclaimed a student.

"Um, please finish the ritual," said the teacher, being surprised at two human familiars being summoned.

Louise walked up to the boy, "_My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar._"

Like Kirche before her, Louise leaned in and kissed the boy, and like Ace before him, the boy cried out in pain as runes appeared on his hand.

"I believe that will be all," said the teacher, "would everyone please return to their dorms."

As the students all got up to leave, Louise and Kirche decided to meet up to discuss things along with Tabitha to try and figure out why they summoned humans. They met in the forest just outside the castle with Tabitha's dragon, which she named Sylphid.

"So first things first," said Louise as the she and Kirche faced their familiars, "who are you?"

"I'm Saito Hiraga," said the boy that was summoned by Louise, "I'm a high school student from Tokyo, Japan."

"I'm Portgas D Ace," said Ace, "I'm also known as Fire Fist Ace and I'm from an island in the East Blue."

"Where is the East Blue and Tokyo Japan?" asked Kirche, "Are they cities from beyond the Sahara?"

"Japan is nowhere near the Sahara," said Saito.

"What part of the New World is Japan and the Sahara in?" asked Ace, "For that mater, where is this place? I've been all over the four seas and the Grand Line and even some places in the New Word, but I've never seen a place like this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Saito, "There are seven seas, and the world has been mostly explored so there is no 'new world' anymore."

"Something is not right," said Louise, "both of you describe places that are unknown to this world."

"Different worlds," said Tabitha, as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"In any case," said Kirche, "we should get back to our rooms. We'll discuss it more in the morning."

**Well that's chapter 1. I hope you like it.**


End file.
